


ליבה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, הארי פוטר/דראקו מאלפוי





	ליבה

בפעם הראשונה שהם שוכבים, פוטר עדיין פצוע, ודראקו לא בטוח האם הוא נותן את רשותו לדראקו, לזיכרון של דראקו או לגוף אקראי באפלולית. פוטר, הוא יודע, צריך להיות בקדוש מנגו, מחלים מפצעיו- העיניים הירוקות צריכות לרפרף בחשיכה האינסופית של בית החולים, והידיים לנוח על סדין לבן וקריר. פוטר מחייך אליו- מעורפל מקסמי הרגעה, וכשדראקו נע בתוכו, נדמה לו שלזמן יש סוף ולכאב יש שם, בגלל שלרגע, יש להם התחלה. פוטר אמר "כן".

בפעם השנייה, פוטר מגרש את ההילאים מתא המעצר של דראקו. הוא דוחף אותו אל הקיר ופוטר נענה. דראקו יודע שהוא מכאיב לפוטר; דראקו יודע שאיננו יכול לגעת בו. הוא רוצה לשאול אותו: "למה אתה כאן?" "למה אתה מרשה לי?" אבל שיניו של פוטר חופרות אל תוך גב-יד לבנה, והשרירים המתהדקים סביב איברו מאלצים את דראקו לאורגזמה. פעם נדמה היה לו שאם ישאיר על פוטר סימנים- אם יקלף את פוטר וישאיר ממנו ליבה, יוכל להתרחב על חשבונו. ואז נאלץ לברוח מהוגוורטס, ומולקולות-דראקו זעירות התפזרו כמו שיקוי שרתח ופעפע.

בפעם השלישית הם שוכבים על מיטה זה לצד זה. משקפיו של פוטר מונחים על שידת לילה והוא רואה את דראקו באצבעות זהירות. דראקו שותק ומסתכל על התקרה, וממשיך להסתכל על התקרה כשפוטר מנשק את כתפו ואת טבורו. אבא מת בקרב האחרון. סנייפ מת לפני כן, בניסיון להגן על דראקו. כשפוטר מנשק אותו, שפתיו רפות והוא לא בטוח שהוא זוכר איך להשיב את הנשיקה. פה, שפתיים, לשון. נדמה לו שפוטר עורם אותו פנימה, גולה אחר גולה, ותופר את הפצע. אחר-כך הוא הופך את פוטר, מפני שאין לדראקו מושג איך להביט לו בעיניים.

בפעם הרביעית יש חושך. הוא מחפש סימני-דרך באפלולית וידו מוצאת כתף צנומה ופה מלא. בחושך אף אחד לא רואה אותך. אלא שפוטר הוא כמו סונאר: מתרגם צלילים וגלי-חום למבט והבעה.

הוא לא יכול לראות את העיניים הירוקות כשפוטר חודר לתוכו. דראקו רוצה להכאיב לו, ולא יכול. פוטר ממסמר את ידיו למזרן ולרגע אחד הוא מפרפר, אבוד על הגבול הדק שבין הווה לעבר. בארון שרר חושך מוחלט, אבל הארי פוטר מצא את דרכו החוצה. ואת דראקו מאלפוי.

דראקו משחרר את האוויר הכלוא בריאותיו. הוא יודע שמותר לו ללכת לאיבוד. הוא יודע שפוטר ימצא אותו.

**סוף**


End file.
